Paparazzi
by VioletaBlak
Summary: Flashes por todos lados,cámaras.Claude F. sabía a lo que se exponía,pero al parecer no le importó en ese momento, ¿ahora,que le pasó por la mente a el cuando se metió con uno de sus guarda espaldas engañando a su novia? Resumen completo adentro! C&A Yaoi


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Yana Toboso, yo solo me adjudico la trama.

* * *

**Título del fic: **Paparazzi

**Pareja principal: **Claude X Alois

**Pareja secundaria: **Sebastián X Ciel

**Summary: **Flashes por todos lados, cámaras. Claude F. sabía a lo que se exponía, pero al parecer no le importó en ese momento, ¿ahora, que le pasó por la mente a el cuando se metió con uno de sus guarda espaldas engañando a su novia? Claro, sin mencionar el pánico de un acosador que lo persigue...

**Genero: **Romance, Crime, Suspense, Gore (Muerte explícita de uno de los personajes)

**Clasificación: **M (habrá lemmon y gore, advertidos)

**Advertencias:** OoC (leve creo yo), muerte de personaje, locura, A.U.

* * *

**Paparazzi:  
Introducción  
**

.

.

.

**W**e are the crowd, We're co-coming out, Got my flash on it's true  
Need that picture of you, It's so magical, We'd be so fantastica**l**  
.

.

.

**Actor estrella de esta semana: Claude Faustus**

**Claude: Nombre original de el artista, puesto por el centro de adopción.**  
**Faustus: Apellido artístico.**

**Claude Faustus, nació en 1991, en Londres, Inglaterra. Sus padres lo dieron en adopción, cuando todavía era apenas un recién nacido. Se desconoce el paradero de ellos, ya que usaron nombres falsos en el hospital y centro de adopción. Claude Faustus, a sus 5 escasos años de edad empezó a tocar un teclado que le regalaron para navidad en el centro de adopción ya que le encantaba la música clásica, tocaba muy bien, por ello, William T. Spears, el encargado del centro de adopción, le empezó a pagar clases particulares de piano, con el famoso maestro pianista Grell Sutcliff. A los 13 años ya componía canciones con el piano, y entonces le empezó a gustar otro tipo de música, se inclinó mas por el género pop, y empezó a tocar la guitarra eléctrica, su maestro particular era Vincent Phantomhive, el dueño de la compañía mas grande que vende mas guitarras, de todo tipo, al mundo. Ya a los 15 años se adentró mas, y empezó a practicar scream's, a lo que nadie estaba muy de acuerdo con él en el centro de adopción, ya que todavía no lo habían adoptado, se escapó un día de la escuela con su mejor amigo, Sebastián Michaelis, el cual en estos momentos es jefe de policía, a participar en un programa de radio, para que escucharan su primer tema musical, gravado junto a su amigo Sebastián. El tema se llamaba: ''Death to your heart'' (Muerte para tu corazón). Gracias a ese tema empezaron a reconocer el talento de ambos chicos. Y así pasaron los años. Luego de dos años en los cuales grabaron 2 discos juntos, a los 18 grabaron un tema, el cual fue la sensación de la juventud. Tema cuyo título es: ''Sextin'' (Sexo por mensaje). Una de sus canciones mas conocidas y la última que grabó junto a Sebastián, ya que al otro año el se mudaba de Inglaterra a Japón para continuar sus estudios allí, para ser policía. Faustus continuó solo su carrera, teniendo el apoyo de todos en el centro de adopción y sus maestros.**

**Ahora, a los 21 años, es un cantante reconocido mundial mente, por su gran voz, en genero Pop, Pop-rock, scream, metal y demás. Su actual novia es la famosa actriz Hannah Annafeloz, que a salido en muchas películas de Holliwood, es feliz con ella, eso afirma en todas las entrevistas dadas, a pesar de solo llevar cuatro meses con ella. También afirma que le gustaría casarse por la iglesia con su ''hermosa'' Hannah, y espera tener muchos hijos junto a ella. **  
**Nuestros mejores deseos para Faustus Claude**

**Autor:**  
**Y. I.**

**.**

Me encontraba en la cima de un árbol, a las afueras de Inglaterra, observando una mansión. La mansión de Claude Faustus. Mi amor. Sí, por que él es mio, y solo mio. Bueno, eso ya lo sabrán, pero apuesto a que se preguntan, ¿el por que estoy en la cima de un árbol? Simple y sencillamente, necesito unas fotos de Claude, para mi página semanal de él en el periódico Kuroshitsuji aquí en Inglaterra. No es fácil hacer lo que estoy haciendo, bueno, no para una persona incompetente. Yo desarrollé mis propias técnicas para poder bular la máxima seguridad de su gran mansión. Esta seguridad consiste en 40 guardias rodeando los terrenos, 5 en el portón principal, 5 en el portón trasero, y 3 en el techo. En total son 53 guardias de seguridad, mas los que ven por las cámaras de seguridad, en total serían 55. Pero claro, no revelaré mis métodos de como burlar la seguridad. Eso me dejaría en evidencia, y tendría que matarlos a todos ustedes -risa siniestra-. Y va en cerio. No quiero que burlen la seguridad de mi hermoso Claude, yo solo puedo destruir su intimidad, ya que el es completa mente mio.

¡Kya! Acaba de salir en traje de baño, dejando su blanco torso al desnudo, blanco y perfecto. Se metió directamente a la piscina de el patio trasero. Aquí comenzaba mi trabajo.

¡Click! -foto de Claude nadando en la piscina con los ojos cerrados- ¡Click! -foto de Claude dos segundos después, nadando ahora con los ojos abiertos- ¡Click! -foto de Claude flotándo tranquilamente sobre el agua, con los ojos cerrados, y la luz del sol dándole en la cara, haciéndole parecer un Adonis- ¡Clik! ¡Click! ¡Click! ¡Click! ¡Click! -fotos de todos los movimientos de Claude saliendo del agua de manera sensual-

Suspiré. Claude era tan hermoso. Sonreí tras mi cámara. Claude era mi Dios. Era mi todo. Mi mundo. El centro de mi planeta. Mi mundo giraba en torno a ese hombre de mirada color miel, facciones finas, pelo negro azabache, y hermoso cuerpo y rostro. Se fue hacia la toalla de playa que estaba en una silla al lado de la piscina y se empezó a secar, cerrando los ojos con placer.

Esto sí que no me lo podía perder.

¡Click! ¡Click! ¡Click!

Foto tras foto Claude se veía mas hermoso. Mas mio, aunque no lo crean. Por que sí, mientras mas hermoso se pone, mas mio es. Y nadie me puede decir nada, ya que me encargaré de apartar -como sea- del camino a el que se interponga entre nosotros. Y mi siguiente víctima será Hannah Annafeloz, como la detesto. Ella se le entró por los ojos a mi hermoso Claude. Separándolo de mí. ¡Pero Claude no se tiene que preocupar! ¡Por que volveremos a estar juntos! ¡Tu atención será para mí de nuevo! Por que yo soy tu...

_Paparazzi_-risa de loco-

* * *

**N/A: **Bueeeeno, yeah, yo con una nueva historia de Claude X Alois, definitivamente tengo algo con esta pareja y con Sebastián X Ciel xD. Bueno, esta, a diferencia de las demás, tendrá humor, sí, pero negro. ^^U Aparte de que es suspenso, no se si llegue a genero horror, después lo averiguo. xD Y como ven es un A.U. :3 Bueno, espero que les guste la introducción ^^U Y la verdad es que tenía este corto fic desde hacía tiempo ya, pero no me animaba a subirlo... Y quiero aclarar que lo mucho que va a tener son 2 a 3 capítulos mas :3... Creo que tres ^^U. Bueno, me despido... ¡Me están sacando de la computadora! ... No literalmente pero pues... ¡Sayonara! ¡Las adoro!

PD: Las canciones que mencioné en la introducción si existen, y están recomendadas *si les gusta el rock* :3 ¡nos vemos!


End file.
